Maple Town: Patty Rabbit's Return
Plot The United States of America, Canada and Mexico are finally at last fully liberated from Pridelander and Great Nick Jr. Republic occupation. Patty Rabbit and her friends' joyous celebration is short lived when Jayden Ishizuka's father Akihiro Ishizuka collapses from his injuries and wounds he received and is rushed to the Maple Town Hospital. Later at the Maple Town Hospital, Patty Rabbit and her family and friends meet Danny Dog, who informs them that Jayden Ishizuka's father Akihiro is doing fine but he is fatally hurt beyond recovery from his wounds and injuries sustained from the Pridelander lionesses and does not have the strength to live on. Patty Rabbit and her family and friends visit Akihiro Ishizuka to talk with him during his final moments. Akihiro Ishizuka tearfully dies from his fatal injuries he received in the fighting against the last remnants of the Pridelander occupation forces, leaving Patty Rabbit and her family and friends in tears. Following the Allied liberations of the United States of America, Canada and Mexico on September 20, 1993, Patty Rabbit and the people of Maple Town and even Japanese prime minister Morihiro Hosokawa hold a funeral for Jayden Ishizuka's father, Akihiro Ishizuka, whose artificial heart is floated into the Japanese sea. The Unification of Maple Town and North Town begins on October 1st, 1993, unifying and merging the two largest towns and many other larger neighboring towns into one city, marking the birth of Maple City. The first Japanese winter comes to North America, Europe, Africa, the Middle East, Afghanistan, Pakistan and South America on November 28th, 1993 and goes. Suzie Squirrel has given her Water Priestess duties, along with the dowsing crystal, to Ushio. Hundreds and thousands of largest Japanese cemeteries are built across North America and in Maple City, hundreds and thousands of graves are erected, marked by the swords of the fallen Maple Town Samurai. One night on March 18th, 1994, at their graves, Hiro Haruyama bids farewell to them. Ushio arrives, and he tells her that she gave him the strength to live. Ichiro and Daisuke interrupt. Katsushiro says that the fallen samurai are the ones who deserved to live the most. Ichiro asks him if he wishes he had died. He replies that he wants to live, so that he can fight on in their name. Ichiro then gives Danny Dog his sword and tells him to find his own battles. With that, Danny Dog and Daisuke leave. Soon later on March 21, 1994, the people of Maple City and the farmers are back to their merry selves. They sing as they plant rice. Elsewhere, the Guardians, along with Ayamaro, rebuild the capital so that it can be used in a helpful, peaceful way. Ichiro and Shichiroji watch as the farmers do their normal chores. Mason Saitō, who is still hurt from the previous battles against the Pridelanders, is soon helped by Fanny Fox. She remarks that they are a team. Kambei tells Shichiroji that they lost once again. He explains that the farmers have won this battle. The village elder arrives. Kambei tells him that they will be leaving. Kambei and Shichiroji walk off, while Kirara and the others smile happily at their new freedom. In a large Japanese cemetery that was built in October of 1993, the graves of the fallen samurai is accompanied by the flag their ancestors made when the Feudal Japan era began. Category:Japanese anime films Category:2013 Japanese anime films